This invention relates to automobiles having tool carrying capacity, and specifically to an indicator located on the dashboard of a truck that signals the driver that the tailgate of the truck is down or not fully engaged.
Many people, particularly those who work in the construction industry, use trucks in their daily jobs. The bed of the truck is often used to hold or carry tools or other types of equipment needed for the individual's job. To access the tools or equipment, typically the tailgate of the truck is lowered to make it easier to access or remove the tools/equipment. However, sometimes the individual forgets to raise or close the tailgate prior to leaving a jobsite. Consequently, the tailgate remains down while the truck is in motion which can lead to tools/equipment failing out of the bed of the truck.